


Песня Тьмы

by Auraki, Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kylo Has His Wicked Way, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Dark Side Wins, Violence, bad words, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Одержимость Кайло Рена невинной девушкой-мусорщицей переходит на новую ступень, и угодившая в ловушку Рей не в силах остановить его. Вдохновлено сказкой «Соловей».





	Песня Тьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Song of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556718) by [Auraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auraki/pseuds/Auraki). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/4964420>

— Ты знаешь, где находишься?

— На корабле, — голос кажется хриплым, как после долгого молчания.

— Да, хорошо. Ты помнишь, на каком корабле?

— На, — нерешительная пауза. — «Финализаторе».

— Очень, очень хорошо. Ты молодец. И ты помнишь, кто ты?

Молчание затягивается, сопровождаемое настойчивым попискиванием кардиомонитора.

— Я Рей. Мне больно.

— Больно?

— Мне… Мне больно.

— Что ж, Рей, думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. Но сначала у меня есть еще пара…

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Я не хочу отвечать еще на пару вопросов. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Давайте просто сохранять споко…

— Нет. Это ты со мной сделал. Ты… — она замолкает, но затем срывается, полная ярости, выкрикивая обвинения: — Ты заставил это расползтись по моим венам! Оно звенит там, в черепе! Из-за него я _истекаю кровью_! — кардиомонитор начинает сигналить с возрастающей частотой.

— Рей…

— Заткнись.

— Пожалуйста… — булькающий всхлип. — Не надо… ах-х-хр!..

— Вытащите его оттуда! — раздается вопль Хакса по связи с другой стороны транспаристила, но им обоим прекрасно известно, что штурмовики не успеют вовремя. В этот самый момент в палате доктор стоит на коленях, кровь капает с его верхней губы, а сам он дрожит и дергается, будто что-то бурлит у него внутри. Он уже мертв к тому времени, когда открывают дверь.

— Ваш маленький эксперимент дорого нам обходится, Рен, — цедит Хакс, не скрывая раздражения.

— Я уверен, наша казна справится с этим, — безмятежно отзывается Кайло Рен из-за маски, наблюдая, как штурмовики отступают из палаты, волоча за собой бездыханное тело доктора. Оставшаяся внутри женщина, привязанная к больничной койке, наклоняет голову набок с проворностью змеи, и последний выходящий штурмовик тут же хлопает ладонью по панели доступа, активируя механизм двери. Очевидно, инстинкт выживания у него развит лучше, чем у его предшественников. Рей наловчилась мастерски затаскивать обратно недостаточно расторопных солдат, которым хватало мозгов задержаться в палате.

— Ну? — пуще негодует Хакс. — Чего вы ждете?

Он поворачивает голову и просто смотрит, достаточно долго, чтобы Хакс вспыхнул от злости. Волей случая Рен осведомлен о том, как генерал ненавидит непроницаемую конфиденциальность, гарантируемую шлемом, даже больше, чем все дольше затягивающееся молчание. И уже вскоре он в состоянии слышать язвительный ответ, формирующийся в голове Хакса, прежде чем тот сорвется с его языка.

— А вот и оно, генерал, — насмешливо произносит Рен. — Идеальный оттенок красного, так подходящий к вашим волосам. Бесценный вид, — он опускает руки и идет к двери, направляя виток Силы, чтобы открыть ее.

— Позаботьтесь, чтобы она не прикончила вас, _Рен_ , — голос генерала достигает пика своей едкости. — Верховный Лидер будет ох как разочарован, если все, что останется от вам подобных — свихнувшаяся сломанная игрушка. В этом случае мы просто ликвидируем вашу джедайскую сродственницу превосходящим военным контингентом, не полагаясь на мистицизм.

— Она не причинит мне вреда. И она не сломана, — говорит он через плечо, с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе. — Она стоит больше, чем целый батальон твоих лучших солдат. Больше, чем даже ты сам, — он оставляет Хакса в смотровой изнемогать от бессильной злости, чувствуя, как улыбка расплывается на его скрытом маской лице.

Рен вышагивает по переходу, ведущему к палате, и когда открывает дверь, видит Рей, уставившуюся в пустой угол комнаты. Он приближается к ней, пересекая зону ее прямой видимости. И в этот миг она замечает его.

— К-кайло? — с надеждой спрашивает она — ее голос тонкий, взволнованный и тронутый смущением. Тонко очерченные линии ее бровей хмурятся, и ему становится видно, как от узнавания расширились зрачки ее карих глаз.

— Да, милая, это я, — он оглядывает брызги крови на дюрастиловом полу. — Ты убила хорошего доктора… снова, — журит он без осуждения. — Уже четвертого по счету. И тебе даже не понадобилось поднимать руку.

— Он сделал мне больно, — кажется, будто голос принадлежит ребенку — побочный эффект специально разработанного препарата, наполняющего ее организм. Один из главных его недостатков — достаточно переменчивое настроение и дезориентация вскоре после введения, но после повторной инъекции было трудно предсказать последствия, пока не пройдет время.

— Да, — отвечает Рен, скользя взглядом по гибкой фигурке, скрытой лишь тонкой, как пергамент, больничной робой. — Но ты сделала ему больно в ответ.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы он пресмыкался передо мной, — шепчет она, и ее блестящий убийственный взгляд внезапно делает его до боли твердым в паху. — Я хотела, чтобы он истекал кровью, как я.

Рен подходит к ней вплотную, подавляя рвущиеся из горла непристойные звуки, когда сжимает личико Рей между затянутыми в перчатки ладонями.

— Да, — шелестит он в ответ. — Да. Они все будут пресмыкаться перед тобой, как и положено псам, какими они являются. И ты заставишь их всех истечь кровью.

Она льнет к нему, насколько позволяют оковы, и содрогается под его прикосновениями. Он хочет ее — он не станет отрицать этого перед собой. Быстро сдернув шлем, он наклоняется к ней, проводя языком по дрожащей нижней губке, пробуя вкус ее тоски и жажды крови.

Она совершенна.

***

Когда Рен входит в свои покои, то коротко кивает двум штурмовикам, стоящим на страже, и окидывает взглядом комнату. Дверь его спальни закрыта, поэтому чтобы найти ее, он направляется первым делом туда. Дверь отъезжает, повинуясь ленивому жесту, и ему требуется всего секунда для осознания того, что он видит.

Рей стоит к нему спиной перед высоким обзорным иллюминатором, и изящный изгиб ее поднятых рук приковывает его взгляд к ее гибким формам. На ней черный просвечивающий пеньюар, такой прозрачный, что сквозь невесомую ткань видна ее тонкая талия.

Она тихо бормочет что-то неразборчивое под нос, ее судорожно сжатые руки впиваются в блестящую завесу волос, ниспадающих на спину. Мягкое свечение далеких звезд очерчивает кровавые ручейки, оставившие след на ее руках, и при виде этого Рен поспешно шагает к ней. Бережно опустив ее руки, он внимательно рассматривает повреждения. Все те же царапины — не глубокие, но сконцентрированные в местах инъекций — в сгибе локтей, куда доктора-психиатры вводили сыворотку в течение испытательного курса.

Она поворачивает голову, встречая его мягкой рассеянной улыбкой, и ждет, пока он снимет шлем и перчатки. Ее рука скользит дальше по его щекам к темным локонам, покоящимся на затылке.

— Голоса такие теплые, Кайло. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты тоже мог слышать их.

Рей начинает лениво расчесывать пальцами его волосы, но он перехватывает ее за запястье.

— Какие голоса?

— Хм-м, — безмятежно мурлычет Рей, но затем недовольная гримаса омрачает ее личико. — Я не могу избавиться от этого, — тихо произносит она, опуская взгляд в растерянности.

Рен коротко погружается в ее сознание, но то, что он обнаруживает там, больше напоминает бурный океан. Ее разум становился все более сумбурным в последнее время, хотя он начал подозревать, что она может прятать от него свои мысли. Ее Сила значительно окрепла с тех пор, как начались инъекции, но он не терял бдительности. За ней круглосуточно наблюдали и следили, прямая трансляция из прикрепленных в шлемах ее охранников камер непрерывно шла в диспетчерскую «Финализатора». О каждом инциденте ему докладывали практически моментально.

Вдобавок невзирая на то, что штурмовиков легко заменить, Хакс оснастил тех, кто находился к ней ближе всего, усыпляющими дротиками, которые свалили бы с ног мужчину раза в четыре больше нее. Высокая доза была сочтена необходимой, когда Рей обнаружила способ понемногу выжигать зелье из организма с помощью Силы. К счастью, последствия сыворотки не поддавались этой методике, иначе драгоценный бюджет Хакса неумолимо разлетелся бы в пух и прах. Доктора, которых она убила в исступлении, проявили излишнюю беспечность или самоуверенность при обращении с ней, ведь она стала крайне изощренно схватывать искусство убийства.

— Мне нужно… — она всматривается в его лицо, прищуривая эти свои нежные, завораживающие глаза, что околдовали его с первого взгляда еще на Такодане. Ее голову потряхивает от невысказанной мольбы, пока зубки сжимают краешек губы, но все же Рей пытается отстраниться от него, вернуться к обзорному окну. — Мне нужно… — снова разносится ее шепот.

Вид ее пеньюара, плотно облегающего дерзкую округлость попки, гипнотизирует его. Он подбирается к ней сзади, властно оглаживая бедра, прежде чем плотно прижаться к ягодицам.

— Что же тебе нужно, Рей? — вкрадчиво спрашивает он, задевая губами ушко, чувствуя трепет, пробежавший по ней. — Я? Внутри тебя? — она не отвечает, но откидывает назад голову, прислоняясь к ложбинке под его подбородком.

Он щедро подается ей навстречу, зарываясь носом в свежий аромат ее волос, непроизвольно вдохнув, когда она покачивается в его руках. Зарычав сквозь зубы, он проводит по ее бедру, собирая подол воздушного пеньюара, скрывающего ее тело, задирая его выше, чтобы открыть изящный уклон лобка прохладному воздуху. Его подбородок опускается ей на плечо, пока он заглядывает вниз, не отказывая себе в удовольствии лицезреть ее обнаженное лоно.

Он не запрещал ей носить белье, просто-напросто удостоверился, чтобы у нее его не было. Ухаживающие за ней дроиды гладко выбрили ее, и шелковистая загорелая кожа радовала взгляд по всей головокружительной длине ее ног, вплоть до изящных накрашенных кончиков пальцев. Оставалось несколько отдельных шрамов, портящих безупречную поверхность — следы тех дней, когда ей приходилось трудиться в ржавеющих развалинах звездных разрушителей, но они не умаляли притягательности ее красоты. Он покрыл поцелуями каждый шрам, всасывая зарубцевавшиеся бугорки между зубами, клеймя их, как свою собственность, заставляя ее сходить с ума от желания, пока проводил горячим языком над этой полустертой памятью. Они превратились в своеобразные метки блаженства, от прикосновения к которым с ее губ вместе с судорожным всхлипом срывалось его имя. Они, как и она, ныне навеки принадлежали только ему.

Его пальцы поглаживают шелковистую кожу половых губ, и он чрезвычайно удовлетворен царящей там влажностью, чувствуя, как ее лоно промокло насквозь. Инъекции вводили не единожды, и после нескольких повторений те возымели крайне нежелательные последствия. Лишь один положительный эффект сохранялся из раза в раз — она всегда влажнела при одной мысли о нем. Мусорщица, которая отвергала его на каждом шагу, которая с видом праведницы осыпала его оскорблениями — боролась с влечением к нему с тех пор, как он явил ей свое лицо на «Старкиллере».

Она не подозревала о своих истинных чувствах, по этой самой причине ему не удавалось вытащить это откровение из ее разума. Но сыворотка возымела усиливающее воздействие на некоторые области психики — склонность к гневу, ярости и, преимущественно, похоти — те эмоции, что уже присутствовали в ее подсознании. Он не мог бы принудить ее к влечению, не больше, чем она сама бы желала, перестав сопротивляться сыворотке.

Он рассеянно гладит ее, выводя неровные линии на подрагивающей коже.

— Кайло… пожалуйста… — говорит она, едва не заскулив. В какой-то мере ему хочется успокоить ее и утешить, но порыв быстро омрачается необходимостью заставить ее умолять.

Ее корчит под его рукой, и он использует то, что она отвлеклась, чтобы развернуть ее тело и крепко прижать к своей груди. Наклонившись к ее лицу, он в зловещем молчании ждет, пока ее взгляд не оказывается прикован к нему. И когда он, наконец, заговаривает, его голос похож на хриплое рычание:

— Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, Рей, — он держит ее за бедра, чувствуя, как она беспомощно извивается. — Мой поцелуй? — осведомляется он, приподнимая бровь и скользя взглядом к ее увлажнившимся пухлым губкам, прежде чем заново впиться в нее голодным взглядом. — Или мой член?

Ее дыхание учащается, и он не до конца уверен, что тому виной — его слова или его близость — но судорога, прошедшая по ее телу в ответ, словно электризует его. Он подносит кончик большого пальца к ее нижней губе, лаская мягкую припухлость и наблюдая, как отчаяние начинает затуманиваться ее взгляд.

— Тебе придется заслужить его, моя изголодавшаяся маленькая распутница, — уголок его рта приподнимается, когда он отпускает ее и делает шаг назад, откровенно разглядывая то, как пеньюар облегает небольшие выпуклости ее грудей. Он медленно указывает на пол у своих ног.

Она розовеет — от щек до легкой впадинки декольте — выглядя совершенно развратно, со спутанными волосами, ореолом зависшими вокруг ее личика. С плотоядным выражением Рен следит, как она аккуратно опускается на колени перед ним, даже сейчас пленяя грацией движений. Наклоняясь ближе, так, чтобы ее вздернутый подбородок натолкнулся на его пах, он медленно проводит пальцем по ее лицу, не теряя ее не моргающего взгляда. Ее язычок почти незаметно облизывает губы, вероятно, от нервов, но это зрелище вырывает у него тихий стон и пробуждает агрессию. Одной рукой он грубо впивается ей в волосы, пока другой быстро освобождается от ставших тесными штанов.

Удерживая ее на месте, он слегка касается головкой члена ее щеки, и его глаза блестят, когда он замечает тонкий след смазки, запачкавший ее кожу.

— Открой рот, милая. Сейчас ты попробуешь меня на вкус.

Рей приоткрывает губы, и он не тратит время впустую, тут же захватывая ее рот, скользя членом по гладкому податливому языку, пока не утыкается ей в горло. Ее вид — на коленях, такой послушной, с неловко растянутыми губами вокруг его ствола, — будит в нем темное пламя жестокости, и он нажимает сильнее, пока она не начинает давиться.

Продлевая ощущение, Рен удерживает ее на месте еще пару секунд, пока в уголках ее глаз не выступают слезы, и только потом позволяет ей передышку. Он мог бы просто насаживать ее на себя снова и снова, пока не спустил бы ей в глотку, но ему предпочтительней наблюдать за тем, как она сама с готовностью унижается ради его удовольствия. Он сжимает пальцами ее подбородок, проводя кончиком большого пальца по ее покрасневшим губам, прежде чем снова войти ей в рот. Но на этот раз он позволяет ей сосать в собственном темпе, вздыхая, когда чувствует тщательную работу ее язычка. Его бросает в дрожь от тихих причмокивающих звуков, которые она издает, подаваясь головой в размеренном темпе.

Пряди ее волос выбиваются из его расслабившегося кулака. Она ловит его взгляд, пока занимается его членом, побуждая кипеть кровь в венах при виде горячего стыда, который Кайло распознает в ее карих глазах. Ему хочется блаженствовать от ее унижения, властвовать над тощей девчонкой, которая заполонила его мысли, подобно смертельной заразе. Теперь она подчиняется _ему_. Он ненадолго извлекает член из ее рта и вжимает пальцы в ее челюсть, влажно щелкнув ей по лицу широкой головкой, довольно мурлыча при ее попытках отвернуться. Он тщательно втирает собственный запах в ее кожу, прежде чем снова подтягивает ее к себе, побуждая разомкнуть губы и принять его. Именно так должен выглядеть триумф, именно так он ощущается — с нежными губами вокруг члена и поникшим от осознания падения взглядом.

Он проводил долгие дни, не зная покоя, пытаясь забыть ее, и бессонные драгоценные ночи в мыслях о ней. Она преследовала его, отвлекала от истинной цели до тех пор, пока он уже не мог вообразить свою судьбу без нее. Верховный Лидер великодушно уступил его темным желаниям, поскольку нет лучшего способа приобщиться к мощи Темной стороны, чем совратить олицетворение Света.

Он использовал ее сострадание против нее, и это послужило ее падению. Она думала, что может спасти человека, каким он некогда был, игнорируя неистовые предупреждения его дяди, и Рен проявил себя, воспользовавшись этим без зазрения совести. Он не жалел ни о чем, ведь она принадлежала ему, телом и душой, и это был тот способ, каким Темная сторона заявляет права на то, что принадлежит ей.

Рей верила, что ложится в постель с Беном Соло — жалкой разбитой душой, которой лишь нужно дать испытать искупительного Света, чтобы отвергнуть тени, омрачающие его сердце. Рен позволил ей мельком увидеть тоску в своем восторженном взгляде, которую она ошибочно приняла за чистую любовь, а не темную, извращенную и куда более незыблемую одержимость, каковой та на самом деле являлась. Она позволила ему получить свое тело, с невинными фантазиями о медленных нежных поцелуях и ностальгией по призракам его прошлого, согревавшими ей сердце.

Но понадобилось лишь мгновение — подождать, пока она упадет без сил в его объятия, — чтобы он приступил к исполнению своего предательского плана. Один укол иглы, который она даже не ощутила. Она сонно уткнулась ему в шею, пока он нес ее в шаттл, забитый штурмовиками — его подстраховка на случай, если бы она не оказалась столь очаровательно наивной.

И вот сейчас она стоит на коленях, сосет его член не хуже опытной шлюхи — идеальное зрелище невинности, совращенной Тьмой. Он проводит ладонью по ее впалой щеке, чувствуя, как жест отдается покалывающим теплом в спине. Он все ближе — его удовольствие всегда рвется вперед слишком быстро, когда он думает о том, как завладел ею.

Он осторожно отстраняет ее, намереваясь кончить между ее обнаженными упругими бедрами, но она застает его врасплох, резко обхватывая сзади за колени. Его глаза сужаются, когда он замечает хитрый, расчетливый взгляд, вызывающе поблескивающий, абсолютно не прирученный, пока ее губы обхватывают его член. Досадливо сжав зубы, он чувствует, что она претендует на власть, которая ей не принадлежит. Она хочет заставить его кончить, и она намеренно ослушалась его, чтобы он потерял контроль.

Резко дернув ее за волосы, он пытается заставить ее подчиняться через боль. Рей шипит, не выпуская изо рта член, заполняющий ее до горла, и он чувствует, как краешки зубов чуть-чуть задевают разбухшую плоть, но Рей тут же исправляется и, словно извиняясь, прилагает больше усилий, вернувшись к прежнему ритму. Но вызов в ее взгляде никуда не исчезает. Рен ругается сквозь зубы, хотя его глаза грозят закатиться от усилий, которые она прикладывает, чтобы доконать его.

Он уже собирается приступить к более жестким и неделикатным методам, чтобы снять ее с себя, когда к нему приходит резкое осознание, что его рука больше ему не подчиняется. Его конечности, тело, даже лицо внезапно оказываются скованы, будто заморожены на месте, хотя ему хватает сил моргнуть, выражая полную растерянность. Его не осенило, пока Рей томно не приподняла руку, выпутывая свои зажатые волосы из его сжатых пальцев. По степени самодовольства на личике она в этот миг могла бы посоперничать с Хаксом в его лучшие времена. А ведь он даже не ощутил, как к нему подобралась хватка Силы!

— М-м-м, — издает мягкий звук Рей, довольно потянувшись, и ленивая улыбка растягивает ее покрасневшие вспухшие губы. Она растирает их подушечкой указательного пальца, а затем скользит им в рот, мягко посасывая, словно ей не хватает былого ощущения. Вытащив с развратным влажным звуком его член, она одаривает его плотоядным взглядом. — Я все еще голодна, Кайло, — ее глаза устремляются вверх, к нему. — Я хочу больше.

Рен не в состоянии выдавить ни слова, когда она наклоняется и обводит языком сочащуюся уретру его до боли твердого члена. Он наблюдает, как мышцы ее горла движутся, чтобы взять в рот головку, прежде чем податься вперед, заглатывая его по самый корень одним махом. Она тут же давится, но заставляет себя оставаться на месте, задыхаясь и булькая так, что его подвели бы колени, не поддерживай его хватка Силы. Когда ее личико приобретает прелестный оттенок розового, она снова отодвигается только к головке, поднимая на него глаза, светящиеся от желания и возбуждения от его позора потери самоконтроля.

Он извергается внутри ее теплого, неопытного рта, скуля не хуже раненого животного сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ее язык неустанно трется об уздечку в поощрение, не столько вытягивая из него удовольствие, сколько с жадностью принуждая наполнить ее рот. На миг у него белеет перед глазами, и все, что он в состоянии слышать — это шумные звуки того, как она довольно сглатывает его сперму.

Когда она, наконец, заканчивает с ним, оставляя легкий, еле касающийся поцелуй на поблескивающей головке, Рей откидывается назад, садясь на пятки, и его тело, освободившееся от хватки Силы, заметно пошатывается. Самодовольная ухмылка, скривившая ее губы, приводит его в бешенство и подстрекает и без того бушующий шквал эмоций.

Она довольно облизывается, когда он резко подается вперед и вздергивает ее вверх, заставляя беспомощно болтать ногами в воздухе.

— Маленькая нахалка, — рычит он ей в лицо, но ее понимающая улыбка не уменьшается ни на дюйм. Она гордится своей дерзостью, не скрывая злорадства.

Он без промедления переносит ее за предплечья к забытой в пылу страсти кровати в алькове и небрежно бросает на постель. Ее тело соблазнительно выгибается, и она ошеломленно лежит секунд пять, прежде чем решительно перекатиться на живот и начать судорожно отползать от него в центр кровати, соблазнительно дергая милой округлой попкой. Рен дожидается, пока она почти достигает цели, и ловит ее за бедра, подтаскивая обратно к изножью кровати, прижимая ее своим весом, чувствуя, как она пытается выбраться из-под него. Его возбуждение разгорелось вновь, и ему не хочется ничего иного, кроме как добиться подобающей расплаты за ее непокорность. И в глубине души он знает, что будет упиваться этой расплатой.

Обхватив ее за шею, он вжимает ее лицом в постель, пока с усмешкой срывает с нее тонкое белье, швыряя обрывки на пол. Она все еще извивается под ним, но безжалостные пальцы, которые он сует в ее плотно сжатую щелку, говорят ему, что она жаждет почувствовать что-то твердое, толстое и карающее. Она вся мокрая — тает, словно мед, у нее течет между ног — и его прикосновения размазывают липкие следы по ее коже, прежде чем он берется за член и пристраивается к ней заново.

Ее хныканье заглушается одеялом, когда он принуждает ее принять его целиком в одном жестком толчке. Рен не может удержаться, чтобы не откинуть голову назад в миг чистого экстаза, тяжело дыша от ощущения того, как она пытается брыкаться, противясь вторжению, отчаянно крутя бедрами. Она лихорадочно горячая внутри, когда стискивает его член между тесных стенок, и его бедра начинают двигаться по собственной инициативе, он выходит из нее лишь для того, чтобы загнать член обратно с той резкостью, которая отдается по всему ее телу. Она ловит ртом воздух, пока он жестко трахает ее, громко выдыхая при каждом глубоком толчке, невнятно мыча, пока он разрабатывает ее лоно с плохо сдерживаемой жестокостью.

Вздохи в конечном итоге превращаются в стоны, и хотя он жаждет слышать доказательства ее удовлетворения, она заслужила наказание, а не поощрение. Он поднимает пальцы свободной руки, не сжимающей ее шею, ко рту, смачивая их слюной, и затем подносит их к туго сжатой дырке рядом с ее щелкой. И как только она чувствует, как он поглаживает ее там, она неистово взбрыкивает, взвывая в яростном протесте.

Не обращая внимания, Рен продолжает вбиваться в нее, объезжая хрупкое бьющееся в агонии тело, заполняя ее задницу в два размашистых жестких рывка. Он не останавливается, немилосердно трахая ее без передышки, и вскоре вместо сопротивления она выгибает спину, насаживая себя на его пальцы, всхлипывая, когда он грубо сгибает их. Затем, без предупреждения, он освобождает ее тело от пальцев и члена, самодовольно наблюдая, как жалобно она продолжает сжиматься вокруг опустевшего места. Он быстро подхватывает ее бедра, грубо возвращая к себе, давая прочувствовать плоть члена у ее заднего прохода.

На этот раз он не спешит, желая дать ей прочувствовать каждый дюйм, когда начинает входить в тугой проход ее измученной задницы. Она издает стон — звук глухой и протяжный — плотно зажмуривая глаза от болезненной наполненности. Теперь она будет знать, к чему приводит ее дерзость. Он не потерпит своевольного неподчинения, пусть даже перспектива наказывать ее вызывает у него темный трепет. Она принадлежит ему, и она будет слушаться или испытает на себе всю тяжесть последствий.

Он касается ее сознания своим, как только входит в нее полностью, и его глаза закрываются, когда он улавливает нить ее мыслей и чувствует чужую агонию, прокатившуюся по нему. Ей кажется, что член раздирает ее надвое, и это искушает его резко отступить и усилием бедер вогнать ей обратно, чтобы приумножить это ощущение. Она жалобно скулит, и эти звуки задевают его, затрагивают самую темную его суть, в этот миг распускающуюся, подобно черной розе под умирающим солнцем. Ему не терпится услышать это снова и снова, поэтому он убирает руку с ее шеи, крепко перехватывая за волосы, безжалостно дергает ее голову назад и насаживает Рей на всю длину члена безо всякой пощады.

Это воплощение красоты — его оскверненная маленькая мусорщица, которую имеет в задницу ее заклятый враг. Он показывает ей с каждым обжигающим рывком, как сильно она нужна ему. Его одержимость, его непоколебимое желание быть ее мастером во всех смыслах. Она прекращает борьбу и просто подчиняется натиску, пока он раз за разом загоняет ей, утоляя свою похоть и отвечая темным велениям своего порочного сердца.

Ему кажется, что он слышит, как она бормочет что-то невнятное сквозь сжатые зубы, и, сохраняя безупречный ритм, он использует хватку на ее волосах, чтобы повернуть ее голову. Он ожидает увидеть отчаяние, может, прелестные дорожки от слез, но он не готов лицезреть чистую, неподдельную ярость, которая пылает в этих великолепных карих глазах. Это _истинная_ Тьма, и теперь, когда она искоса смотрит на него, он может разобрать слово, которое она выдыхает снова и снова:

— Да… да… _да_ …

Его глаза изумленно расширяются, но он не в состоянии перестать трахать ее, пойманный в ловушку ее взгляда, видя, как она скалит на него зубы.

— Да… Кайло… да-а-а… — шипит она, отчего его член беспорядочно дергается внутри нее. Выдыхая, она выдает поток слов, которые безжалостно уничтожают его самообладание. — Все верно… Кайло… Трахай меня… Трахай. Меня… Именно. Так… _Сильнее_ … Сделай мне больно… Это то, что я… _заслужила_ … Это то… что, мне _нужно_ …

Его ритм сбивается, настолько он ошарашен силой удовольствия от ее унижения, огнем ее страданий, а затем ее стенки стискивают его член, как в кулаке, и он заливает густыми потоками спермы горячий сужающийся проход ее задницы. Ее хватка не ослабевает, пока последняя лихорадочная струйка не изливается из его выжатого досуха члена, добавляя это к потерям, увенчавшим ее триумф над ним. Она обратила свою боль в насильственную победу, и, упав на ее мокрую от пота спину, он осознает, что теперь он убьет за нее, сожжет для нее миры, сдерет с себя заживо кожу, лишь бы она осталась с ним. Она — другая половинка его души, хранительница его ожесточившегося сердца.

И да, совершенство. Она — совершенство.


End file.
